Barney's Big Dance Party (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Big Dance Party ''is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 23, 2001. On December 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title "Let's The Dance Just Right for Barney!". The later shortened to the 2001 "Season 7 Episode 14th Pliot" episode of "Dancing it Fun!". It is a semi-remake of the Get Up and Dance from Sesame Street Home Video and Dance Party (The Big Red Car) The Wiggles. Plot Barney and his friends, he is worried about Jeff, Kim, Danny, Keesha and Emily—she's at home because she's not feeling well prepare for the big dance party and they learn all about kinds of dancing At the big dance party, Derek feels that he can't dance, so Barney encourages him that he can dance if he tries learn how they can move their bodies in different activities. '''Filming Location: Universal Studios Florida. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Amy (Becky Swanked) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Cody (Trevor Morgan) (cameo) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Curtis (Monte Black) (cameo) *King Babar (from Babar) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (cameo) *Jessica (Talia Davis) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *Connie (Salim Grant) (cameo) The Other Rooms In Jeffrey's House *The rooms inside Emma's House that were shown in are: **The Dance Party Room **A Big backyard with Swimming Pool a and from picnic table. **A treehouse (looking similar to the treehouse of Seasons 3). **The Emma's High School **The Park Playground in Los Angeles **A Garage where he keeps Mobile. **An Art Center. **A Gym. Music Diretor *Bob Singleton Songs from the Nursey Rhymes *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *The Wheels on the Bus *Throw Your Hands Up *Move It Like This *The Barney Bag *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Brushing My Teeth *Six Little Ducks *The Baby Bop Hop *Twinkle Little Lightning Bug *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *If All the Raindrops *I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *Snackin' On Healthy Food *What I Like About You *Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *We're a Family *Happy Dancin' *Reach For The Sky *Together With You *I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes same Barney's happy tap dancing shoes, dancing cane stick, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and top hat for doing a happy tap dance used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". But other happy dancing shoes from "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits.... and "Barney's Talent Show" or the other dancing shoes from "The Backyard Show" Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to have his top hat, a bow tie, cufflinks, a dancing cane stick, and happy dancing shoes appear The same top hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits…" The same bow tie that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits The same cufflinks that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits…" The same dancing cane stick that Barney holds used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again"The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!" Barney wore the same cuffs from "Barney's Talent Show" Barney wore the same bow-tie from "Barney's Talent Show". Barney wore the same tap dancing shoes from "On Again, Off Again". Barney wore the same tuxedo jacket from "(Let's Eat!)" Barney wore the same top hat from "If the Shoe Fits…". **This is the another time Barney sits down. It's when he was sitting in the log airplane just like a movie of the same name The another were "Waiting For Santa" when Barney read "Twas The Night Before Christmas" to Michael and Amy. The 2nd time was the next Backyard Gang episode "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along" when Barney was sleeping out in the stars. The 3rd being "Barney's Imagination Island" when Barney came to life in Tosha's bed. **This is the another time the of Barney's Beach Party that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life American Sign Language is used during the second verse of and first time being in The Alphabet Zoo. However, in this Tina is briefly seen Summer video version of I Love You from Waiting for Santa A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video A reharmonized version, based on Season 3's version It was also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" It has the same key as Barney in Concert It combined the vocal style from Camp WannaRunnaRound and the instrumental arrangement from Once Upon a Time version is based on A Day in the Park with Barney's version except with a different pitch in the last verse and it has flute portions in the whole song unlike A Day in the Park with Barney which has synthesizer portions in the Season 6 version at the end A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video Barney's Good Day, Good Night in a different pitch. This version was also used on the 1996 Barney videos, "Barney's Talent Show" version is similar to but the pitch is lower and has the Season 1 key in the intro This version was also used in Barney in Outer Space but the vocal arrangement is different version is slightly similar to the regular Season 5 version of the song. However, in the shortened version of the video, A "Little" Mother Goose, the regular Season 5 version beginning with Season 3's key for this show of the song A circus version of Season 4's arrangement may have been the same as is similar to the version used in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure instrumental portions for the first half of the song portrays a classical-music style, while the second half portrays a safari bluesy style, and some Season 2 episodes, but in the same style as Barney's Colorful World! with Barney saying a word before the last verse What a World We Share the piano and guitar both can be heard except the pitch was toned up and has Season 9's key at the end in Barney's Musical Castle. It was also used in Barney's Pajama Party holiday version of the normal 2007 The same as All Aborad except has the piano instrumental bits of it combines it. A saxophone can be heard at the end of this. That version has also appeared on Barney Appearances, and The Sunny Side Up Show version of the song It was later also used again in A Visit to Santa is also based on version is still used in many live shows as of today, but sometimes use Although the tempo is slower, This version is based on Season 6th's version is used He would later voice him while singing "I Love You" in You Can Be Anything doing it the magic words are being used. **The one of the Another videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first home video since, "You Are Special" to feature pre-2001 Treehouse and School sets. **The first home video to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to his audience in some home video. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Jose Carlos Moreno, in Latin America. Since "It's Time for Counting". *Just before singing "I Love You", Barney says "I Hope Love to My Celebrate With You. But my favorite part was spending the day with the friends I love." He would until say the similar saying in "I'm A Builder"/"Just Imagine" Originally, BJ had a trademark whistle that would let the audience know of his arrival. Although it was not heard in Barney Safety, it was officially discontinued in Barney's Musical Scrapbook avoid questions about what B.J. stands for, the name was reduced to simply BJ starting in Barney's Fun & Games this time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival and the 2nd time, since Barney's Sense-Sational Day, where let the audience know of his arrival. *This is rare one of time the BJ calls Baby Bop by name. *Although Bob West voices Barney in this home video, His voice is starting to sound like Tim Dever took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party & Barney's Christmas Star). *This video was filmed at Universal Studios Florida (battybarney2014's version) in January 3-28th, 2000. *This video is very similar to the Season 1 finale Happy Birthday, Barney. *The video camera from On the Move returns in this home video. *In this home video (along with some previous home video including "What a World We Share"), Barney's voice sounds like Tim Dever. *This video was filmed before Yo Can Be Anything. *A reference is made to Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney's Big Surprise and Sing & Dance With Barney *The airplane from Barney's Colorful World! ''also appeared in this video. *When Barney says "That would be fun!", You can hear that Barney's voice sounds like Tim Dever. *Stephen's socks that don't match are smiliar to Shawn's socks that don't match in "Picture This!" and Tina's socks that don't match in "Oh, What a Day!" which are a blue sock and a green sock. *The monkey, elephant, polar bear, and penguin costume until the from Barney's Colorful World!. *Jeff, Kim, Keesha, Danny and Emily is mentioned in this home video. *This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (A festa com o dança do Barney!). *This VCD was dubbed in Chinese ('巴尼的大舞会'). *This Tape was dubbed in Spanish (¡El del fiesta la baile con Barney!). *This DVD was dubbed in Dutch (Groot dansfeest met Barney). *This Tape was dubbed in German (Die Spring Tanz Silvester Frühling mit Barney). *This DVD was dubbed in Polish (Wielka impreza taneczna z Barneyem). *This DVD was dubbed in Italian (La Festa da Ballo con Barney). *This DVD was dubbed in Japanese ('バーニーとのダンスパーティー'). *This Tape was dubbed in Hebrew ('רוקדים לחגוג ביג עם ברני'). *This DVD was dubbed in Greek (Το πάρτι χορού με τον Μπαρνί). *This DVD was dubbed in Arabic ('حفلة بارنيز للرقص الكبير'). *This DVD was dubbed in Korean ('바니와 함께하는 댄스 파티'). *This DVD was dubbed in Czech (Velká taneční párty s Barneym). *This DVD was dubbed in Thai ('งานเลี้ยงเต้นรำใหญ่กับบาร์นีย์'). *This DVD was dubbed in Indonesia (Barney's Besar Pesta dansa). *Five of these kids (Chip, Linda, Hannah, Curtis, and Stephen) also appeared in What's in a Name?. *Although this video was released in 2001, you can actually see At the end of the credits it says "Copyright ©1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with being released the same year. at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1999. *On October 23, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''The It's A Dancing, We Never Forget (along with The Wiggles: Big Red Car (aka Dance Party) and Sesame Street: Get Up and Dance). *Barney wears a black bus driver's hat, as he did "Barney's Adventure Bus". *BJ wears the same goggles, as he did in "Up We Go!". *BJ wears the same white scarf, as he did in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Barney wears the same chef's hat as he did in "The Chase". *Barney wears the chef's apron as he did in "Square, Square, Everywhere!". *The production for this video took place from June 5-13, 1999. *The Barney costume from "Stick With Imagination!" and other Season 6 episodes is used. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "Barney's Fun & Games". *When Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids cheer "Yay!!" as they clap and cheer" after Barney dances with the song "Happy Dancin", Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City" (when Derek tries to lift the weight off), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1999-2000 Season 6 voide, BJ's sound clip was voiced by Derek from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney tells the kids that they would take a break), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 6 1999-2000 voice, and the Kids sound clip is taken from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes" and "Barney Goes to School" from Season 6 (1999-2000). *When Barney says "Thank you!" as he takes a bow for thanking for a happy dance, *>When Barney says "The Friendship Well Never End", It sounds like Tim Dever's voice. *This video is similar to Sesame Street - Get Up and Dance, because of the themes and premises. *That's The Big Heart is also of the home video from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *Myra was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, Lexi ten Napel, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *This video has a 2001 Original Print and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Come On Over to Barney's House, Let's Go To The Zoo, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney Safety, Barney in Outer Space and Kids for Character. *When this video was re-released in 2002, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2004, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2005, it has different previews. *When this DVD was release in 2007, it has different previews. *When this DVD was in 2012, it has different previews. *When this DVD in 2018, it has different previews. *In the middle of the song, "The Wheel on the Bus", Tim Dever's Barney voice can be heard as Barney chuckles. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's Great Adventure". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * (The story begins in a castle, a Renaissance-like fashion, where a single gentleman paces on one side of the room to another. But not just any man, this man happens to be the ruler of a glorious nation. This is King William, but though he has everything that a noble king can ask for something deeply troubled this aging King. A desire that he longs to have for years) * Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was mournful, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. * (Just then, one of the castle maidens rush forward to King William, holding a pink bundle of sorts in presentation to the King. The moment he looks at what she holds, a grin comes upon his face. Then he takes the bundle and looks down upon what's inside, taking this precious gift towards the castle balcony) * Narrator: Then, happily, a daughter was born.....a princess. And she was given the name Odette. * (The King shows his daughter before the people gather to bear witness to this moment. Hats are thrown into the air and cheers can be heard across the land, knowing at once of the King's royal blessing) * (Sometime later, the people of his kingdom and far beyond gather to the throne room. These invited guests watch as the most regal of figures come down across the throne to see his child, Odette, and among them a young prince, who comes down with a gift to present to the fair princess) * Narrator: Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the children. Among them was the widow Uberta and her young son, Prince Derek. * (Prince Derek himself looks curiously upon the baby child, presenting her with a golden locket, which she holds playfully in her tiny hands. Watching this tender little scene is not only King William, but Prince Derek's mother. Just as old as William and yet maintaining a sense of regal pose is the widowed mother herself, Uberta. An idea forms in their heads, two minds looking alike, as they turn to face each other to make it absolutely certain) * Narrator: It was then that William and Uberta happened upon the same idea; Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. * (While King William and Queen Uberta appear rather emotional with this charming idea, a solemn figure stands in the shadows behind all the honored guests. A darkly being with an even darker presence, by name of Rothbart. The man looks to the young child with a hint of interest and leaves the castle early to condone his own plans) * Narrator: But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Rothbart. Odette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was getting ready to take King William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. * (That very evening, Rothbart works intently on a spell guaranteed to overthrow the King himself. His only witness is his most loyal servant, an old hag named Bridget. For one moment, a picture of King William and his daughter appears in the smoke until a foreboding image of a mighty beast replaces it. Just as Rothbart appears to have his spell in near completion, the King's royal guards burst into his home and destroys all of his life's work before the spell can be complete) * Narrator: On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness. * (With Rothbart's capture, he is taken the next day on the middle of a dirt road and is just released by the guards. By order of the King, Rothbart is sentenced to exile from the kingdom, never to be seen or heard from again) * Narrator: Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. * Rothbart: (to William) I'm not finished with you yet, William. Someday I'll get my power back. And if I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine. * (With that said, the King only frowns furiously towards Rothbart and motions silently for the enchanter to leave, as Rothbart turns his back on William and his people and flees into the deep, dark forest) * Narrator: Many feared that King William too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, if Derek and Odette would meet. Quote 2 (English version) * (As the song starts, there are no lyrics at the beginning, the camera zooms in through a window in Doc's workshop. Doc is at his workbench twisting something and Sprocket, who adjusts his position as the camera moves in, is in his bed. The camera continues to move to the viewer's right and lowers toward the ground, where a Fraggle Hole comes into view. Moments after the camera moves through the opening of the Fraggle Hole, Gobo appears. The camera follows Gobo as he runs down a tunnel and comes into view of the opening of the Great Hall. As Gobo enters the Great Hall, he slows down and turns around to face the camera for the first time. Just behind him, going from the viewer's left to right, are Mokey, Red, Wembley and Boober. Behind them are a group of other Fraggles, who are bobbing and swaying to the music and Doozers are standing on one of their constructions. Moments later, they all start to sing) * Fraggles and Doozers: Dance your cares away, concern's for another day. Let the music play. * (At the end of this line, the current camera view folds inward. The new camera view is one of a group of Fraggles, who are standing behind a wall to the back left of the Fearsome Five. These Fraggles sing the next line) * Fraggles: Down at Fraggle Rock. * (The current camera view once again folds inward at the end of this line. The new view is of the Doozers and their Doozer construction that is directly behind the Fearsome Five. The Doozers start to sing the next two lines) * Doozers: Work your cares away, dancing's for another day. * (At the end of this line, the Doozers stop singing and start to work on the Doozer tower they are standing on. Then, the Fearsome Five burst up from behind the Doozer tower and start to sing) * Fearsome Five: Let the Fraggles play. * (The Fearsome Five introduce themselves in the next line one by one, starting from the viewer's left and going to the viewer's right) * Fearsome Five: We're Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red! * (The camera view abruptly changes views to a new view called the Great Hall. This view includes a view of the Fraggle Pond. A corner of the Fraggle Pond can be seen on the viewer's right side to the left of an upright purple Fraggle. The Fraggle Pond becomes more visible as the camera follows Gobo) * Nameless Fraggle: Whoopee! * (Then this Fraggle jumps into the Fraggle Pond) * Gobo: Wowee! * (As Gobo starts to turn to the viewer's right, out of the Great Hall and down another tunnel, more of the Fraggle Pond becomes visible. This view is aided by the ripples from the splash from the Fraggle he jumped into the Fraggle Pond. As Gobo is running, the camera briefly changes to an entire front view of Gobo and then switches to a back-to-back view as Gobo arrives at the green plant-ringed entrance hole to the Gorg's garden. The view abruptly switches to a view of the outside of Fraggle Rock, as seen from the Gorg's garden, where Junior Gorg sees Gobo as he raises his head out to locate the Gorgs) * Junior Gorg: Ooo! A Fraggle! * (As Junior Gorg leans toward the Fraggle Hole with his right arm outstretched and hand open. Gobo ducks back into the hole into Fraggle Rock to evade Junior as the Gorg's entire right arm goes into the hole after Gobo. All through the shot, we see Pa Gorg, Junior's father, standing behind the Gorg's well, pumping water into a bucket whose rope handle is over the water spout. The well is near to the exterior of Fraggle Rock that is seen by the Gorgs from their garden. As Junior reaches into the hole that Gobo turns back into with his right arm, the shot abruptly changes. The new shot shows Junior's arm and hand grabbing Gobo) * Gobo Fraggle: Oohhhh!!!! (Gobo says this as he is drawn out of Fraggle Rock by Junior and into the daylight in the Gorg's Garden) * Junior Gorg: Heh-heh! Hey, look, Ma. I caught a Fraggle. (As Ma shrieks, Junior tosses Gobo over his right shoulder. Gobo hits the surrounding stone wall and then slips into the well. If you try to visualize the stone wall and the water pump, Gobo hits just slightly behind and to the right of the water pump. Pa, Junior and Ma turn and watch Gobo as he falls into the well) * Gobo Fraggle: Waahhhh....whoopee! (Gobo exclaims as he hits the surrounding stone wall, and then as he slips into the well and down into the Fraggle Pond below. The camera view abruptly changes to a view of the Fraggle Pond as Gobo finishes up his line. Once in the Fraggle Pond, he joins the other Fraggles in singing the next verse) * Fraggles: Dance your cares away, concern's for another day. Let the music play. * (At the very, very end of the previous line beginning of this line, Wembley runs off-screen. As the next line starts, Wembley shouts this as he jumps into the Fraggle Pond to join Gobo) * Fraggles: Down at Fraggle Rock. * Gobo, Wembley, Mokey and Red Fraggle: Down at Fraggle Rock. (The camera view abruptly changes to a close-up of Gobo and Wembley, who are yet in the Fraggle Pond, as well as Mokey and Red, who are standing in front of the Fraggle Pond and lean into the camera's view as they speak. They say this line and then give one sharp nod after they finish. The camera view abruptly changes to Boober's view) * Boober Fraggle: Down at Fraggle Rock. (Boober says this in a mournful tone as he leans on a rock in front of him. With his elbows on the rock in front of him, his arms together and hands under his chin. After he says this line, he sighs and sags down into his hands) Quote 3 (English version) * Derek: Arrange the marriage! * (The entire kingdom erupts in cheers and applause, as King William and Queen Uberta share the emotions knowing at long last that Odette and Derek will wed. However, just as the music starts to play, something seems to damage the fair Princess Odette) * Odette: Wait. * (And all of a sudden, the music stops causing everyone to turn their attention to the Princess, all stunned that Odette doesn't seem emotional by the news. The Fraggles are also shocked, suddenly fearing where this is going. But none just as more surprise than the groom himself, Derek) * Derek: What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful! * Odette: Thank you all. But what else? * Derek: What else? * Odette: Is beauty all that matters to you? * (King William senses something wrong and coughs while shaking his head to Odette, yet she yet holds her ground hoping that Derek loves someone else about Odette other than her looks. The cast members look hesitant as Derek turns to his mother, Uberta) * Queen Uberta: Derek...what else? * Derek: I, uh...what else is there? * (The kingdom looks greatly disappointed in Derek's reply to Odette's question, the princess herself is deeply dissatisfied that Derek will only love her for her beauty and nothing more. But none ever more disappointed than Queen Uberta, who looks as if she are about to burst into tears in front of everyone in the kingdom. But there is no escape in what just happened; the wedding is off) * (The following morning, King William and Princess Odette are ready to leave Uberta's kingdom, possibly for the very last time. Queen Uberta is on the verge of tears, while Derek feels deeply saddened by the fact that Odette has made facts more difficult than it shall be. The Fraggles just stand by as the two royal families get ready to give one final farewell) * King William: We tried, Uberta. No one can say we didn't try. * Queen Uberta: (sobs) * King William: (sternly) Say farewell, Uberta. * Odette: Farewell. * William: Farewell...? * Odette: (turns to Derek) Prince Derek. * Derek: (his mother nudges him) Mother. * Queen Uberta: (sternly) Derek! * Derek: Farewell, Princess. * (Silently, the Fraggles watch as Odette and King William ride their steeds to meet up with their train on the other side of the bridge. For a moment, Odette tries to turn back towards Derek, but the prince, bitter from the rejection can't bear to look at Odette. The Princess mournfully turns away and joins up with her father, as Derek looks towards the departing princess while the Queen furiously returns to her castle) * Queen Uberta: All of these years of planning; wasted! * (Sometime later, a storm begins to build up on this very evening. As Derek contemplates his dangers over a game of chest with Bromley, he is caught by the royal musician conductor and friend, Lord Rogers, who is disappointed with Derek's actions that day) * Lord Rogers: What else is there? She says, "is beauty all that matters?" And you say, "what else is there?!" * Derek: It was hard, I do. * Lord Rogers: (annoyed) You should write a book! "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less" * Bromley: (trying to cheat) Your turn, Prince Derek. * Derek: I didn't know what else to say. * Bromley: Oh! You lost your queen, Derek. * Derek: That's right in one day! * Lord Rogers: Think. You must see something other than Odette's beauty. * Derek: (sighs) Of course I do, Rogers. She's like, you know...how about...and then...I mean, right? * (The Fraggles just look with a 'Really?' expression towards Derek, clearly they can see he is horrible at describing his true feelings) * Derek: I don't know how to say it! (stands up and walks over to Bromley and the chess set) I'll prove it to her; I'll prove my love! (makes a move) Checkmate! * Bromley: (notices the move) What? Quote 4 (English version) * (As the thunder and lightning begins to pick up, a shadowy figure creeps silently through the forest. Shrouded in a hood as black as the night, the enchanter, Rothbart, can see King William's train slowly edging through the forest. All these years of planning and now William is exactly where he wants him) * Rothbart: Today's the day, Willy...everything you own, everything you love, will be mine. * (Meanwhile, inside King William's train) * King William: I-I just don't understand......what else did you want him to say? * Odette: I need to know that he loves me for just being me. * Guard: (off-screen) Hey! Hey. * (Suddenly, the train comes to a halt. King William, sensing that something's wrong, opens the door and peers out. The guard points to a single figure standing in the middle of the path, looking intently towards the train. That is as if William suddenly knows what's going to happen and is determined to confront the problem) * King William: Stay inside, Odette. * (Just as King William is about to step out, Rothbart motions a wave of magic all around him before throwing his fist toward toward the ground, sending a bright flash of light. By the time the light fades, a ghastly creature emerges and before everyone can react, the beast suddenly thrusts itself towards the train with a great ferocity) * (A door to Uberta's castle bursts open, causing Prince Derek and the Fraggles to turn as a guard comes into the room, appearing as if he comes out of a losing battle before collapsing on the ground. Swiftly, they rush to check up on the story) * Derek: It's King William's captain! * Guard: We...we were attacked. A Great Animal..... * Derek: (realizes) Odette. (rushes for the door) * Lord Rogers: Derek! Please wait! * (Galloping into the night, Derek and the Fraggles, a majority riding on the camel's back, rush as swiftly as possible towards King William's train, jumping short ravines and past the roll of lightning. By the time they get to the train, they can see that it has been demolished, as if torn apart by a vicious creature) * Derek: Odette! (searches inside the train) Odette? (cries out in grief) Odette! * (But no matter how hard they look, all they can find of Odette is the very same locket he has given her the very moment Derek first meets the princess. Suddenly, some soft moaning draws the group's attention. They turn to see King William, laying limply on a wall and clutching his chest in agony) * Derek: King William.... * King William: Derek...I... * Derek: (looks around) Who did this to you? * King William: It came so swiftly.....a Great...Animal. * Derek: Where is Odette? * King William: Listen to me, Derek. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems. * Derek: What's not? Where is Odette? * King William: Odette is...Odette is...gone. (dies) * (As the King lays dead before their very eyes, the Fraggles crouch their heads down in despair having lost a great king they have come to know these past seventeen years. As tears fall down their eyes, Prince Derek rises up from the ground, looks up towards the heavens and cries out in great agony) * Derek: '''''ODETTE!!! Quote 5 (English version) * (Meanwhile, somewhere beyond an old miller's cottage, over a small waterfall, hidden from the world, there stands a castle so big that it almost rises to the heavens. Below this mighty structure is a wide, open sparkling line that shines brightly while under the pale moonlight. The castle is indeed old in appearance, with moss growing on almost every wall and every tower. A pair of figures stand at a much farther distance with what appears to be a swan of sorts sitting along the river. What he doesn't know is Rothbart and his hag of a sidekick, Bridget, the latter trying to feed a bird that refuses to do her job. For some strange reason, Rothbart appears speaking to the swan) * Rothbart: Now don't let my little spell make you mournful, Odette. It doesn't even last the entire day. As soon as the moon comes up....... * (Bridget watches intently as a strange swirl of magic surrounds the swan upon the lake, an enchantment that also draws the attention to the few forest creatures that reside in this area. And then, to their amazement, Jean-Bob and Speed witness a great transformation as in place of the swan stands the late King William's daughter, Princess Odette, who appears very unhappy with her predicament) * Rothbart: (continues) And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and if the moonlight touches your wings; now look, Odette, this sort of fact doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, perhaps a teensy bit. But what I really want is your father's kingdom. * Odette: Take it, then! You have enough power. * Rothbart: Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your entire life fighting to keep it. * (Then Rothbart casts a spell that changes Bridget's wardrobe, a garb made suitable for the wedding. An illusion that also shows a wedding, with uninvited guests bowing to Odette and Rothbart, the man even wearing his own crown) * Rothbart: But if I marry the only heir to the throne; we'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, King and Queen. You know? * Odette: Never! * (All at once, the illusion falls apart as everything draws back to the fashion that is before. Odette makes a run for it, but not before Rothbart leaves a dark warning towards the frightened princess) * Rothbart: Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are. * (The cast members gasp seeing the princess' predicament, the princess herself weeps in despair, knowing that she'll be doomed to stand by the lake forever, cursed to be only a princess on a moonlit night and a swan by day) Quote 6 (English version) * (Several weeks later, along the grounds of Uberta's castle, the Fraggles and Derek have been involved with intense training prior to King William's sudden death and his daughter's disappearance, Odette. Though word spreads that Odette has died the same as William, something inside Derek refuses to hunt for food. A strong sense that has also kept the Fraggles from their planned departure and decides to get ready for this Great Animal that the king speaks of that very night. Even if their training causes some matter of annoyance from the certain inhabitants of this vast land, as they, along with Bromley, prepare themselves) * Lord Rogers: (pours colored dust into the arrows) The musicians are not happy. * Derek: I do, but I have to practice. (puts on a blindfold) * Lord Rogers: Oh, no complaints here. (holds the bucket over his face and taps the back to see if there's any more dust) I think it's going to be loads of... (dust pours on his face) Fun. * Derek: The Great Animal's never gonna give her up without a fight. * Lord Rogers: (wiping the dust from his face) You're yet not thinking that she's alive? * Derek: If I find the Great Animal, Rogers, I'll find Odette. * Lord Rogers: Oh, Derek, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The entire kingdom knows that. * Derek: The entire kingdom's wrong. Odette's alive and I'm gonna find you. You ready, Brom? * Lord Rogers: (catches Bromley, peeking out of his blindfold) No peeking. (chuckles, looks to a gazebo) Animals, assemble! * Musician #1: Lord Rogers, I must object. We are musicians! * Lord Rogers: The servants have the day off; we have to use someone. * Musician #1: But I'm an artist! Not a boar. * Lord Rogers: (mutters) Could've fooled me. * Derek: C'mon, guys. They're harmless. * (Before the song starts, we hear some at what Traveling Matt has written in the book that he gives to Gobo. The song starts with a nameless purple Fraggle chanting and walking to the viewer's right, while being followed by the camera to the Fraggle Pond) * Nameless Purple Fraggle #1: Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! * (At the end of this line, the other Fraggles join in for the rest of the song) * Fraggles: We're gonna dance and sing all day. We're number one, we've just begun and now it's time to play. * (As the camera zooms into another purple Fraggle that has just jumped into the Fraggle Pond, the Fraggles that are in the road move aside. This Fraggle says the words that start off the next verse) * Nameless Purple Fraggle #2: Hip, hip hooree! * Fraggles: Hip, hip hooree! * (After the 2nd purple Fraggle starts off this line, the other Fraggles join in again and the camera view abruptly changes to another view of the Great Hall) * Fraggles: Let's shout for you and me, we do our best to meet the test and now it's time for tea. * (The camera view abruptly changes the view again to a nameless yellow Fraggle, who starts off the next verse) * Nameless Yellow Fraggle: Well, how about hip hip hooray? * Fraggles: Hip hip hooray! * (After the yellow Fraggle starts off the verse, the other Fraggles join in. Then the camera moves to the viewer's right) * Fraggles: We're gonna dance and sing all day, we're number one and we've just begun and now it's time to play. * (The camera view changes abruptly to the view of the Fraggle Pond from the beginning of the song) * Fraggles: And now it's time to play. Hip, hip, hip, hip hooray! * Lord Rogers: Time! Quote 7 (English version) * Lord Rogers: Animals, assemble for counting. * (All the animals, all worn out and exhausted from the run, slowly gather in a single line as Roger proceeds to count all the points) * Lord Rogers: Aha! Very good, very good. (the duck faints, to the group) You scored plenty of five pointers, that's for sure. * Derek: (wipes Hans' brow) I'm sorry, Hans. Why don't you take a few days off? * Lord Rogers: Moose are worth two points. Sixteen, it's a total of thirty-two. * (Mischievously, Bromley swiftly marks Wesley with three dust marks along his body to make it seem as if he scores some points) * Lord Rogers: Ten seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of two hundred ninety-eight. (to the group) Well done, lads! (continues) Now, Bromley, let's see, for you, and zero, and zero, and uh nothing, and nil and zip. And last, but not least, the elusive 100 point white rabbit! (sees Bromley's arrow marks) * Bromley: I believe that's three hundred, Rogers. * Derek: Good shooting, Brom. * Bromley: Well, write it down! Three hundred to two ninety-eight. * Derek: Oh, but uh, wait just a moment, Rogers. (motions Wesley to turn around, revealing his own shot on the rabbit's bum) I'm sorry, Brom. * Bromley: (chuckles) You're a great marksman, Derek. One of the best. But it takes good more than aim. This takes courage. That's my forte. * Lord Rogers: Well, then, how about a swift round of catch-and-fire? * Bromley: (hesitantly) Catch-and-fire? You mean me? * Lord Rogers: You're the only one with enough courage. * (A few moments later, the Fraggles stand along the sidelines, as Rogers prepares a reluctant Bromley for catch-and-fire. While tying a string to a single apple in his head, the man is already put in a suit of armor, in the event that something shall go awry during the round) * Lord Rogers: Are you sure you're alright? * Bromley: Uh-huh. I'm fine. I-I'm fine. (his neck tightens, as Roger gags the string hard) Oh, too tight! Too tight! * Lord Rogers: (sarcastically) Oh, whoops. I'm so sorry. * Derek: Ready? * Bromley: Ready! * Lord Rogers: He's ready. (to Bromley) Now remember, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders. (hits a helmet on Bromley's head) * (Derek stands with his back turned, one hand wide open as he awaits for Bromley to fire. His friend hesitantly prepares the arrow for launch, though the Fraggles can clearly see the fear in Bromley's eyes) * Bromley: Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please... (attempts to steady the arrow) * Derek: (silently) C'mon, Brom...easy does it. * Bromley: Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please...now! * (Bromley fires the arrow, which soars at a great place towards a single shield, hanging around Derek's back. But with great reflexes, Derek successfully latches onto the arrow and flings it back with his own bow, sending the arrow straight through the apple, splitting it in half. Relieved that it's over, Bromley faints to the ground) * Lord Rogers: (to Derek) Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, Derek! (to Bromley) Extraordinary courage, man. Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have... * Bromley: Ugh... (faints) * Derek: (looks towards the distance) Don't lose hope, Odette, wherever you are.....I'm gonna find you. Quote 8 (English version) *(Later in the evening, back in Rothbart's secret hideout, a tortoise named Speed, as he watches Jean-Bob, a frog, gets ready to make a daring stunt somewhere along the lake. Speed can't help but chuckle, which only annoys the frog) *Jean-Bob: Silence! I cannot concentrate. *Speed: You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jean-Bob. But this one is a doozy. *Jean-Bob: Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and if she does so. *Speed: If she does so, poof! You'll change into a prince. And I do, you've warned me. (motions to some flowers nearby) Why don't you just give her these flowers? These are pretty. *Jean-Bob: Ha! What a love dunce. I don't want these flowers. I must have these. (sees the flowers across the alligator moat) Well, then if the fair miss learns you risked your life for them, the kissing will not stop. *Speed: Then you'll change into a prince! *Jean-Bob: Exactly. *Speed: Mind if I point out a problem? *Jean-Bob: I don't take advice from peasants. *Speed: Suit yourself. *(Speed watches as Jean-Bob positions himself with a makeshift pole made from the twigs from the stream. Two alligators burst out from the water, waiting for the frog to make his move. He stretches, takes a few deep breaths and gets ready to catapult) *Jean-Bob: (to himself) Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. *(Just as Jean-Bob is about to launch) *Speed: Just curious, but how are you going to get back? *(Jean-Bob realizes too late, as he finds himself flinging into the water, as the gators rush to make a swift meal out of the frightened little frog as Speed watches. Back and forth, the frog is flung from the gators to the surface and back again as Speed stands and watches his series of comedic results) *Jean-Bob: Ah! Hurry, split up! Pull up, pull up! No, not that--close! Aahhhh!!!! Grab me! Grab me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my--hold it, hold it, hold it. *(Realizing that his pole stops moving back-and-forth, Jean-Bob takes a moment to see that Odette has grabbed onto the pole as Speed stands close by, looking down at the frog while shaking his head) *Jean-Bob: Oh, thank you, Odette. Thank you all. Let me have that. (grabs the pole, hits a gator) Silence, you savages. Ha ha! (the pole hits him back) *Odette: (gasping) Are you alright, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob! *Jean-Bob: Yes, yes, yes, Odette, yes, I'm alright. *Speed: He thought that if---- *Jean-Bob: Csendes! I wanted to get these flowers for you. *Odette: You're being sneaky again, Jean-Bob. *Jean-Bob: What sneaky? She deserves a nice bouquet. *Odette: And you deserve a kiss. *Jean-Bob: Well, alright. (puckers up, trips) *Odette: You know I'm under a spell. *Jean-Bob: But my kiss will break the spell. *Speed: Don't give it up, Jean-Bob. *Odette: I can only kiss the man I love, and then he--- *Jean-Bob: Must make a vow of everlasting love, I do. *Odette: And prove it to the world. *Jean-Bob: What do you think I was doing here with the flowers and the alligators going chomp-chomp? *Odette: (to Speed) Speed, make him understand. *Speed: I'm only a turtle. *(Before the song, Matt is speaking to Gobo. Just before Matt starts to sing, Gobo starts strumming on his gourd guitar and they both start to walk to the viewer's left) *Traveling Matt Fraggle: Every day, the world begins again. Heavenly sun or rain, come and follow me. *(At the end of this line, Matt stops, but continues to sing) *Traveling Matt Fraggle: Every sunrise shows me more and more. So much to explore, come and follow me. *Traveling Matt Fraggle and Gobo Fraggle: Every morning, every day. Every evening, calling me away. *(At the end of this verse, after a little dialogue, Matt and Gobo continue to walk to the viewer's left. As the camera starts to loosen them, the view abruptly changes. Matt comes into view first, then Gobo) *Gobo Fraggle: While the sun goes around, I'll yet be found. Following the sound, something's calling me. *(The two Fraggles start to move away from the camera, but the camera continues to follow them) *Gobo Fraggle: If the world goes drifting back to bed, memories in my head. Wonders follow me. *(The two Fraggles turn to the viewer's left and disappear around a bend in the tunnel. The camera view abruptly changes again, as we see Matt and Gobo face on) *Traveling Matt Fraggle and Gobo Fraggle: Every morning, every day. Every evening, calling me away. *(The two Fraggles turn and walk away from the camera. The camera remains inanimate and at the end of the song, Matt and Gobo disappear to the viewer's left around a bend in the tunnel) *Matt and Gobo: Every morning, every day. Every evening, calling me away. *(A strange-looking bird flocks slowly in the night with an arrow pierced through its wing. It's indeed a bird, not of this land, for it appears to be a penguin with an ability to fly. This strange-looking bird is a puffin, the bird wheezing in the air before falling smack-down the ground in front of the surrounding trio) Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Category:2001 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Fake Barney Dance Party Specials